What Magic Cannot Touch
by Juliet5
Summary: WARNING, HARRY/DRACO SLASH! But baby.... ; ) They belong together


Harry Potter ran a finger down the soft, pale arm. It's owner shivered slightly. Harry felt an overwhelming urge to brush the delicate skin with his lips, but something stopped him. Something held him back.  
  
Harry turned to find Hermione standing before him, hands on her hips.  
  
"Harry!" She cried accusingly. "What are you doing?"  
  
Confused, Harry turned back to his love. Suddenly his eyes widened as he recognized the figure as Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco smiled slightly, then took Harry's arm, tugging slightly. "Come on, Harry." His oily voice beckoned. Harry felt torn.  
  
"I- I..." Harry tried to speak, explain to Hermione as he was dragged away. "I love him-"  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked as a tunnel suddenly appeared and engulfed Harry. Draco's face appeared through the dark and smiled lovingly at him. "What's the matter, Potter? Harry..." he added softly, shyly.  
  
Harry Potter woke up in a tangle of bed sheets, cold sweat seeping into his pajamas. For the past week he had been having the same strange dream. He shuddered. Draco? Disgusting.  
  
Glancing around, he found that Ron and the others were already gone. Quickly he threw on some clothes and hurried down the stairs to the common room. Hermione sat in a large chair, hidden behind an enormous book entitled, "Love: Potions, Spells, and Curses."  
  
He cleared his throat. "Mornin', Hermione."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione set her book down and jumped out of her chair, embracing Harry. Harry awkwardly returned it, then brushed her cheek with his dry lips. Hermione turned his head and kissed him, then backed away.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
Darn her, why was she so perceptive, Harry thought. Forcing a smile, he replied, "Nothing. I- I just didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "You didn't go anywhere last night, did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then, shall we go to breakfast?" Hermione took Harry's cold hand, then glanced at him curiously. "Are you quite sure you're alright, Harry? You... You know you can tell me..." She trailed off.  
  
Harry saw the worry in his girlfriend's brown eyes. "I'm fine. Honest." He led her down to the breakfast hall.  
  
By that time, nearly everyone was finished. It was the week of midterms, and everyone was in a hurry to finish studying. Harry grabbed a piece of toast, nodded a greeting to Ron, then told Hermione, "I better go study for Divinity. I fail that every year." It didn't seem to matter that he had been taking it since his third year- it was still his worst subject, not counting Potions.  
  
Hermione smiled back. "All right Harry. I'll be in the library if you need me."  
  
Ever since the dance last year, Harry had loved Hermione. She was beautiful, smart, special, and unafraid to be herself. His fifth year seemed much better with Hermione beside him, even though Voldemort was on the loose. The brown haired, brown eyed prefect was just was he needed to take his mind off everything.  
  
But lately, with the strange dreams, he had felt uncomfortable around Hermione, especially touching and kissing her. It was like he hungered for something, and Hermione couldn't give it to him.  
  
He had just settled down in the Griffindor common room with his book of Divinity when Ron entered. His red hair frizzed everywhere-apparently he hadn't brushed it that morning.  
  
"Harry," Ron began.  
  
"Everything is fine!" Harry interrupted, a little shortly. "I know Hermione sent you to find out if something was wrong, but nothing is!"  
  
Ron looked hurt. "Alright then," he said. "Don't need to blow a vein about it." Ron stomped off.  
  
Harry watched Ron leave, feeling guilty about what he had said. But really, he tried to convince himself, Ron and Hermione were too nosy for their own good. Harry had a right to keep his own thoughts to himself. With that thought, he propped open his Divinity book and began cramming. It would be a long week.  
  
@}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}-- ,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,--- @}--,---  
  
Harry shoved his books into his trunk. Two weeks of vacation, free from tests, teachers, and, though he hated to admit it, nosy friends. The past week had been a living hell for Harry. His dreams were not only reoccurring, but became more sensual through each passing night. Hermione and Harry weren't on the best of terms. Well, to be honest, Harry was avoiding Hermione. He just wasn't comfortable around her anymore, and he was trying to figure out how to tell her. Trouble was, its hard to ignore your best friend, especially if she is your girlfriend, and even more so if its Hermione.  
  
At least Harry could still talk to Ron, though he couldn't tell Ron why he was avoiding Hermione. Harry knew Ron had liked Hermione since third year, and Harry figured as soon as he and Hermione broke up, Ron would step right in to take his place. This would be the reason Ron was even talking to Harry, but Harry didn't care. However, it did mean that more than half the time, Ron was in the library with Hermione, instead of talking to Harry. He had spent the time in-between tests looking out the window or into the fire moodily.  
  
The next day, Harry dragged himself outside to say goodbye to Ron. Hermione was there, as well. "Bye Ron, "Harry said.  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry. Tears filled her eyes. "Harry," she began.  
  
"Uh, Hermione-" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Let me say this." Ron opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  
  
Hermione tugged on Harry's arm. "Can I talk to you alone a moment?" Sensing Harry's hesitation, she pleaded. "Just a moment, please."  
  
Harry nodded, then moved a few feet away, taking care not to touch Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I- I know something is wrong."  
  
Harry said nothing.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, but...Harry, is it my fault? Did I do something wrong?" A tear ran down her cheek. "If you'd just tell me, I'd fix it, I'd change, Harry, please!" Hermione was crying hard now.  
  
Harry stared at Hermione, seeing her for the first time in weeks, not as his girlfriend, not as someone to avoid, but as his best friend, and one he had hurt. He opened his arms awkwardly, and Hermione rushed into them. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She sobbed.  
  
"Hermione, you- you didn't do anything." Harry reassured her. "I just need some time off, to... to think. About us, and some other stuff." Hermione backed away and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Fine, Harry. I'll be seeing you." Hermione glanced once more at Harry, then turned away.  
  
Ron walked over. "You hurt her, Harry. A lot." He couldn't keep some of the contempt out of his voice. "Why'd you do it?"  
  
Harry felt offended. "I don't know if we can stay together, Ron! I just don't feel like it's the right thing! I don't want to lead her on."  
  
Ron paused. "Ok, ok, sorry. I'll see you at second term. Happy Christmas, Harry."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Ron."  
  
For the first time in three years, Harry was alone for Christmas. No friends, no family, and certainly no hope. 


End file.
